1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to device for indicating the absence of a golf club from a golf club housing.
2. Related Art
Golf is a sport enjoyed by people of all backgrounds. A typical golfer is armed with a collection of golf clubs which are used to strike a golf ball in an effort to hit the golf ball into a hole contained on the green. Golf clubs typically come in a range of lengths and club face angles. The variation in golf club length and face angle produces differing trajectories when used to strike a golf ball. For instance, the driver, or one wood, is generally the longest club with the steepest club face angle and is used to hit the golf ball in a low, long trajectory to move the ball long distances. In contrast, the xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9d irons are shorter than the driver with shallower club faces and are used to hit the ball into higher, shorter trajectories. In this manner, golfers can use the same swing but achieve different ball trajectories by choosing different clubs. The longer clubs are used to send the ball longer distances, such as when a player is far from the green. The shorter clubs are used to precisely control the end position of the ball, such as when the player approaches the green and desires to place the ball very close to the hole.
A player""s golf clubs are generally carried in a bag designed for the purpose. Most conventional golf bags are partitioned, either in sections separated by barriers, or with insert tubes, or both. A player can organize his or her golf clubs according the length and club face angle of the club. Thus, when a particular situation calls for a particular club, the player removes that club from the bag and executes the shot. The player then generally replaces the club in the bag and proceeds to the next shot, hopefully some distance closer to the hole. The player""s golf bag can be carried by the player, can be mounted on and rolled by a rolling hand cart, or can be mounted on and carried on a motorized golf cart. The player is typically not allowed to roll or drive the bag cart in areas immediately surrounding the green and tee area.
In some cases a player may remove two or more clubs at one time and travel a distance from the bag before striking the next shot. Such a situation may occur, for instance, when a player""s ball has landed on or near the green. The green is generally a well-tended area of the golf course and is reserved for putting. Accordingly, golfers generally leave behind their golf bags and carry only the club that they will require near the green. If a player""s ball is on the green, the player need only remove his or her putter from the bag and proceed to putt. However, in many situations, a player is unsure of the xe2x80x9cliexe2x80x9d of the ball, and hence, unsure of which club will be necessary when they arrive at their ball. In this case, a player might remove his or her putter and pitching or sand wedge from the bag, and proceed to the ball. Once at the location of the ball, the player might then place on the ground the club or clubs he or she doesn""t need and proceed with the shot.
Unfortunately, in the excitement of the consequent play, the player can forget to retrieve the clubs he or she left on the ground and simply replace in the bag the club he did remember. The player might then proceed to the next hole, or to the clubhouse, without realizing he left a club or clubs lying on the golf course. In this manner, a player""s clubs can be lost or damaged. Of course, replacing or repairing golf clubs can be an expensive proposition.
In an effort to prevent the absentminded golfer from losing golf clubs, reminder devices have been developed to alert the player that a club is missing from his bag. However, these devices can be problematic in that they are often overly complex and inconvenient to use. Such devices have been developed which consist of an inner tube surrounded by an outer tube. The golf club is inserted into the inner tube and, when the club is removed, the inner tube extends upwardly in an effort to serve as a reminder that a club has been removed.
These devices have proved problematic in that they are inconvenient to use because they can interfere with the insertion and removal of the club. Most such devices attempt to indicate a missing club by elevating the tube which otherwise contains the club. Consequently, they are prone to malfunction due to the mechanical interface of the two tubes, which can cause wear and seizure between the tubes with continued use. In addition, they can adversely affect the ease with which the golf club is placed into and removed from the tube, creating an undesirable distraction. They can also require the addition to the golf bag of extraneous securing structure, in order to prevent the reminder devices from moving relative to the golf bag.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a golf club reminder device that alerts a golfer of the absence of a golf club but which does not interfere with the insertion and removal of the club from a golf bag.
The present invention provides a device for indicating absence of a golf club from a golf club housing and includes an elongate rod having a top end, a base end, and an intermediate length less than a length of the golf club housing, the elongate rod being configured to be completely contained within the golf club housing upon insertion of the golf club into the housing.
A compliant biasing element is configured for positioning at a bottom portion of the golf club housing and is coupled to the base end of the elongate rod and is configured to extend and retract with the elongate rod independently of the golf club housing.
The biasing element has a reactive spring force greater than a weight of the elongate rod and less than a combined weight of the elongate rod and the golf club. The compliant biasing element is configured (i) to compress and allow the elongate rod to retract into the golf club housing in response to the weight of the golf club upon insertion of a golf club into the housing and (ii) to extend the elongate rod beyond a top of the housing upon removal of the golf club from the housing.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device includes an indicia coupled to the top end of the elongate rod configured to alert a person viewing the indicia of the absence of a missing golf club.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the indicia comprises a flag.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the indicia conveys information relating to identification of the missing golf club that has been removed.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device includes an end cap configured to cover a bottom of the golf club housing and means for simultaneously attaching the end cap to the bottom of the golf club housing and attaching and restraining the compliant biasing element to the bottom portion of the housing.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the device includes a golf club support base coupled to a top of the compliant biasing element to contact an inverted top of the golf club when inserted into the housing.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.